Who's it Gonna Be?
by bookqueen897
Summary: Dez asked Ally out. That's the problem. Dez likes Ally, so does Austin. And Trish likes Dez, but so does Ally now. And Ally thinks that Austin and Trish are dating, but has a hard time telling Dez. And Dez can't help but feel jealous about how much time the "new couple" spends together. A totally crazy mixed up story about crushes, heartbreak, and more! REVIEW AND ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS!**

**ok, so like i promised, here is the crazy, weird, totally insane Austin and Ally fanfiction.**

**i hope you all enjoy it, cuz it will be a little hard to write. BUT, i will need all of your help.**

**if you are reading this, please press the review button, and tell me which pairing you like.**

**-Auslly (Austin and Ally)**

**-Trez (Trish and Dez)**

**-Dally (Dez and Ally)**

**-Traustin (Trish and Austin)**

**tell me which pairing you like the best, and then the most reviewed pairing is the one the next chapter will be focused on!**

**everybody understand? Good**

**anyway, ill stop talking so you can read my story. ENJOY!**

* * *

Who's it Gonna Be?

* * *

Ch. 1

Ally POV

"Thank you, come again." I say as nicely as possible to a bitter, old troll of a lady who had just given me a hard time in the store. She claims that she won't ever shop here at sonic boom again. But her threat is highly unlikely when you put into account two things: her short-term memory loss, and the fact that Sonic Boom is the only music store in this mall. But hopefully, she will never have a need to come to this store again.

Just as the troll leaves, Trish walks in, once again modeling a new uniform.

"Guess who got a job at All my Fur!" she says proudly.

"The pet groomer store that just opened?" I ask curiously, "how did you snag that job?" the people there are new and don't like having new people work for them. It's pretty much a family business and such. So I'm surprised that Trish got the job at all!

"I pulled some strings," Trish says menacingly. Great, just what I need; Trish manipulating innocent people, which will just cause more stress for me. Like I don't have enough being the songwriter for Austin Moon, and working at my dad's store, and cloud watching club, and being the head of the mall association, as well as all the other stuff I do.

I'm pretty busy for a teenager.

"Watcha talkin' bout?" asks Austin, as he and Dez walk into Sonic Boom.

"My new job at All My Fur." Trish says to Austin.

"Lucky, the people there are always kicking me out of that place." Dez says randomly. I giggle, which makes the redhead blush slightly. That's odd. Well, not too odd anymore.

Dez has been acting this way for a while now. When we talk, he gets nervous, and not the kind of nervous like when Trish is in her bad moods. Like...sweet nervous. And if I giggle, his freckled checks become a light shade of pink. If I didn't know better, I would think that Dez likes me. You know, more than a friend. Which is strange because Dez is crazy and outgoing and

I'm boring and plain. I'm vanilla ice cream while Dez is rainbow sherbet. With chocolate sauce, caramel sauce, marshmallow sauce, whipped cream, bananas, nuts, sprinkles, and a red cherry on top. Yup, Dez is all that, and I'm plain vanilla ice cream. How lame is that!

Actually, that could make really cool lyrics. I grab my songbook and write all of my ice cream analogy down, so I don't forget it. I have a hard time remembering exactly what Dez was ice-cream-wise, but I figure it out eventually.

By the time I'm finished, however, Austin and Trish are gone, leaving me alone with Dez. Suddenly, _I'm_ blushing. Now that's really odd!

"Ally?" Dez asks me, and I start getting really nervous; my palms are sweating and my heart is racing. And I feel totally insane and...and I realize that I didn't answer Dez.

"Y-yeah?" I say nervously. What has gotten into me!

"Do-do you want to go to that new restaurant place...with me?"

I respond to his question in the dumbest way possible. "Like...as a _date_?"

No duh he meant as a date! I mentally kick myself for being so nervous. But

Dez just grins at me.

"Yeah...as a date." he says a little more energetically, and starts bouncing on the tips of his feet, waiting for my answer.

I ponder going out with Dez a little bit in my head. He is hilarious, and has done such sweet things for me in the past. But he can be a handful, and reminds me of a child sometimes. But still, for whatever reason, I want to go on the date with him.

"Sure, Dez." I tell him smiling, "Pick me up here at seven."

* * *

**kk, i hope that ur enjoying this so far. ive already written the next chapter, but that doesnt mean that i dont want ur imput and for u to tell me wat ur fav pairing is!**

**u know wat that means? REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS!**

**ok, a lot of u reviewed the same thing, as far as pairings are concerned, so i will make it a priority for chapter 3. however, im still taking suggestions, out of the four, so continue to review. after this chapter, im gonna do it differently.**

**anywho, ENJOY!**

* * *

Ch. 2

Austin POV

Trish and I were in the band room, listening to a CD and laughing bout how stressed Ally is and how she needs a boyfriend (Dallas and Ally were so uncomfortable around each other that they didn't last long), when suddenly, Dez runs into the room, yelling something that sounded like "he bed wets." I start giggling and Trish looks at me confused. So does Dez.

When I explain it, Trish laughs, but Dez looks a little mad, but eventually he starts laughing, too. He looks more relaxed since we came to the store. He was so nervous for some reason, and I had to drag him here until the store came into view!

Weird, right!

Anyway, Dez repeats what he was saying again for us, much more clearly this time. It still doesn't make sense though. What does "she said yes" mean?

Unless...no, Dez wouldn't...would he?

"Who said yes?" asked Trish, "And to what? And why?"

Sighing in frustration, Dez explained as calmly as he could "I asked Ally to go on a date with me. She said yes. And she said yes because she likes me."

My jaw dropped at that phrase, so did Trish's.

Dez looked so happy, so excited. So in love.

And I wanted to punch him.

I don't know why, but I wanted to punch him.

It doesn't seem possible that Ally and him would go out; they are complete opposites, even more than Ally and I!

Well, they are both in the cloud-watching club together, and his randomness would make her chill out. But still, she could do so much better.

Wait, did I just think that? Dez is my best friend, but...great, now I feel even more horrible than before. I didn't even think that it was possible!

"I'm gonna go get ready," Dez said exiting the music room, yelling, "she said yes" in joy once again.

Trish and I exchanged looks of uncomfortableness. I guess she didn't like the idea of Ally and Dez going out just as much as I did.

"I guess we don't have to worry about Ally and her lack of a boyfriend for much longer," she said in sort of a small voice. She must be upset. I wonder why.

Maybe she doesn't think that Ally needs a boyfriend. Although, based on our convo earlier, she agreed with me when I said that she did, so that's probably not it. Maybe she wanted to be in a relationship before Ally. That makes sense.

Maybe...maybe she likes Dez, but Ally got him before she could.

Just like how I like Ally, and my best friend took her away from me.

I look over at Trish, who must have come to the same conclusion as I did, because I can tell that we're thinking the same thing.

We have to break up Dez and Ally.

* * *

**i wonder how!**

**seriously, i havent started on chapter 3 yet, so i really wonder how they will break up Dez and Ally**

**but anyway, review if ya'll enjoyed it. n if ya didnt TOO BAD AND REVIEW ANYWAY (lol, jk, review cuz u wanna have a say in the next pairing!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people of this Earth and beyond!**

**Im back, and with me, i brought a new installment of this story! (yay! cheering noises! etc!)**

**and before I totally forget...**

**_DISCLAIMER! I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! IT BELONGS TO THAT HUGE COMPANY WITH THE NAME DISNEY IF I DID OWN IT, THAN I WOULD BE DISNEY! BUT IM NOT SO DISNEY, SO I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY, SO THERE!_  
**

**tada! now i can rest easily, knowing that i cleared that up.**

**but, enough about me, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Ch. 3

Trish POV

Austin and I stay up way past midnight trying to come up with a good sabotage plan for Dez and Ally's date tomorrow. Well, actually, it's tomorrow now, so it would be tonight.

I know I should be resting so I could get fired from my new job tomorrow, but this is important stuff! My boss can just leave me a your fired card.

Anyway, Austin ends up becoming so tired that he starts talking in a weird, half asleep sorta way.

"Ally needs to chill out," he says groggily, and I agree with him once again.

It's his fifth time telling me, and of he says it one more time, I'll kick him in the shins.

"Ally's pretty." he says again. I roll my eyes. That's the 20th time.

"Do you like Dez?"

...ok, that's new!

"What?" I ask in my high-pitched voice that means I'm hiding something. Man, I hate that voice! "Why would you think that I had a crush on that idiot!"

Smooth, Trish, good job.

Austin shrugs, and falls asleep. Eventually, so do I. And I actually have non-destructive dream! Nobody hurt, nobody upset. And it's helpful.

Dream sequence!

_Austin and I at some dance. We were in matching accessories. We were on a date. Across the party, we saw Dez and Ally. They were talking sweetly to each other. Was this a sign? Am I supposed to be with Austin? Should I get over Austin?_

_I looked at Austin, and he leaned down. My heart clutched, I'm not supposed to be with Austin! I won't accept reality! I can't! I-_

_"You know the plan right? Operation Soul mate?" Austin asked._

_I sighed in relief, I actually know what operation soul mate means. It's when the crushes of a couple pretend to go out to make the people in the couple break up and go out with the crushes._

_Why didn't I think this earlier!_

I wake up quickly, surprised to see the sunrise, since I assumed that it was, like, noon or something. This is the earliest I've ever woken up on my own accord! I'd be proud, but I have to wake up Austin to tell him my plan.

"AUSTIN!" I yell, causing him to jump, like, fifty feet into the air!

"TRISH! Why would you do that!" I laugh at him, it's hilarious.

"Stop laughing!" he yells, which makes me laugh harder. I finally manage to cough out the words "I," "Have," and "plan."

Austin sits up straight, wide-awake, and paying full attention to me.

"Well what is it!" he cries, and I explain Operation Soul mate to him.

By the end, he's smiling, and he has an excited glint in his eye. I return the smile and a glint of revenge in mine.

We can't wait to start.

* * *

**ok, so, i know that yawl said that you wanted an Ausilly chapter, but I knew that this was going to be in Trish's POV, so I did my best.**

**Now, i said that instead of giving you the option of all 4 shippings to choose from, I came up with a different way to do this, and thats by giving you 2 options based on who the next POV is.**

**The next one will be Dez, so the choices are Dally or Trez.**

**REVIEW to tell me which pairing you want, and I hope you are enjoying this thus far!**

**thus far, lol, it still sounds so classy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY ALL YOU CRAZY KIDS AND OTHER PEOPLE!**

**I am back from camp.**

**but, i unfortunately lost all track of time at camp and didn't finish ANY chapters while i was there.**

**which really sucks because i really wanted to give ya'll a new chapter right after camp!**

**but, hopefully, you can accept it right now.**

**anyway, this is in Dez'z POV, and i really wanted to keep Dez his goofy lovable self.**

**Oh, and if any of you know or don't know, i know that the guy who plays Dez is, like, 20, but in the show, he's 15, so I'm going off of that in this chapter. you'll understand later.**

**okay, im rambling!**

**read it, enjoy it, then review it! (thats gonna be my new motto!)**

* * *

Ch. 4

Dez POV

Man, I love Jam.

And butterflies.

And Ally.

Truth, I was all ready for her to shoot me down; someone as pretty as that could have any guy she wants; any soon-to-be rock star she wants.

Yeah, I know Austin had a thing for ally, but he got over it.

He's more into blondes anyway.

I'm so excited that I could dance! Tonight is the night! The night ally and I go on our first date!

My initial plan was a fun and energetic restaurant (I know this one place where they give you a bow to shoot your shishcabbob at targets in the back of the kitchen, SO AWESOME!), but than I realized how she wouldn't have a lot of fun.

Ally's not a fan of chaos, and loves romantic, gushy stuff.

So, instead of going to a fun restaurant, I decided on a fancy restaurant that my parents are going to pay for.

They pay me to get out of the house sometimes; "it's all about business" they say.

I guess that's what happens when you get clowns for parents. I borrow their clothing often; it's my own personal style.

Anyway, afterwards maybe we'll go star watching later.

Ally loves anything poetic.

I look over to my SpongeBob clock, and realize that I have to pick Ally up soon!

So, I start a finger painting of squiggles my fish, take a shower, get into my sparky red tux, and grab my scooter. And no, it's not one of those big, scary, motorbike scooters; it's a pink, little girl scooter that I got when I was ten.

My parents say that in the clown business, you either get a scooter, or a tiny car.

I'm fifteen. I can't drive yet!

So I just stuck with my scooter.

And that's alright with me because who WOULDN'T want a pink scooter, which is covered in stickers, and has purple streamers coming out the handlebars!?

People who aren't awesome!

Anyway, Ally told me to pick her up at sonic boom at 7. So, about five minutes to seven, I park my scooter behind some trees at the mall, and head over to Sonic Boom.

I'm about to walk in when I see a stumpy brunette and a blonde in formal wear standing near the entrance.

And my heart hurt all of a sudden.

Stupid bacon flavored ice cream! Ally always says that it clogs arteries, but it's SO good!

But as I got closer to Austin and Trish, the more my heart hurt.

Maybe it wasn't the bacon-flavored ice cream...but soon, I totally forgot about Austin looking spiffy in his tux, and Trish looking...nice (really nice, actually) in her dress.

Because Ally came out of the store, looking more beautiful than I've ever seen her!

Her hair was up in a fancy bun, a few loose curls cascading down her amazing face, all done up with make up that suited her well. Her dress was fiery red, and sparkly, which nicely matched my suit.

Only the color looked way better on her than me. Maybe the blue suit with the shining stars and moons would have been better...

Only Ally Dawson can make me turn from my normally random, crazy self into a poetic normal guy. Barley.

Ally is that amazing!

She smiled as I approached her; she seemed excited about our date, I noticed, yet nervous, too.

So was I, only a million times more so.

Or at least, I assume so

"Hey," Ally blushed when she finally stood before me.

"Hey," I squeaked, and I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. Ally smiled, and I smiled back while my embarrassment disappeared.

Out of the Corner of my eye, I saw Austin And Trish exchange a glance of annoyance.

Or something completely different; I can never tell.

Anyway, I went to grab Ally's hand to take her to the place where I parked my scooter. She looks quizzically at it, and I tell her to get up front.

Confused, but finding it hilarious for some reason, she gets on the scooter, one foot on the board, one foot on the sidewalk.

I wrap my arms around her, and my hands make their way to the scooter's handlebars.

"Ready?" I ask Ally, who is smiling broadly now.

"Yeah! I feel pumped! Woo-hoo! I'm riding on a scooter, everybody! And I _don't_ feel ridiculous!"

Aww, Ally is so nice! I know any other girl would feel ridiculous about riding a scooter (all the other girls I've asked out just laugh when I say that this is the ride, then leave when they realize I'm serious), but Ally is excited! She's having lots of fun and being energetic...maybe I'm changing Ally a little bit too.

When we arrive to the restaurant, I tell the man at valet parking to park my scooter, lead my girl ( I love how that sounds, _my girl_) inside the restaurant, and let the waitress lead us to the best table in the restaurant. She leads us outside to the balcony where we get a beautiful view of the ocean.

Ally is stunned. She looks out to our amazing view, then back to me, and above our heads, twinkly lights come out.

She's speechless. So I fill the silence by asking her a question I know the answer to.

"You likey?"

Ally grins and says, "I love! I can't believe you did all this for me! It's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me!" I grin back at her.

This moment is perfect.

Until I heard someone say, "here is your table sir," and different voice say "Thanks dude! Come 'on Trish!"

* * *

**i don't like how i ended it, but oh well.**

**anyway, i hoped you enjoyed it!**

**and, just for the record, for all you Trez fans, i put a little trez in here just for you guys.**

**oh, and I've decided that since 99 percent of you said aussely even when that wasn't an option at the time, I'm just gonna let you all chill and read the story and review your thoughts on the chapter. because I'm getting really annoyed with the same thing. that doesn't mean i don't like auselly, i just want you to open your mind more to Dally and Traustin, cuz they are gonna be a part of this story, ESPECIALLY Dally!**

**That being said, REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS TO ME ABOUT THIS STORY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA PEOPLE!**

**Okay, so I'll be honest, I'm losing all inspiration for this story. I really am. Oh! and this chapter is really short since I didn't know how to continue. I came up with an idea while writing this, but otherwise, I don't know what I'm doing. Don't be surprised if a hiatus note pops up for this story.****  
**

**If it isn't obvious from my ****blabbering, I'm not happy with this chapter. At all! So it's hard to get excited over it. However, I encourage you to read it, and I'll attempt to write a new chapter for you guys later!**

**okay, enjoy!**

* * *

Austin's POV

So far so good.

Although its not just good, it's PERFECT!

Ally and Dez are practically right next to Trish and I, and Dez seems a little uncomfortable all of a sudden.

I kinda feel bad about sabotaging his date with Ally, but I should be the one who is on a date with the hot girl in the red dress.

Trish and I sit really close to each other, and start acting mushy gushy. Like saying stuff like "its such a beautiful night out! But not more beautiful than you, baby," and "this is the best date ever!" You know, gross coupley stuff people do. From the corner of my eye, I can tell that Ally and Dez are extremely uncomfortable, probably more than they were when Trish and I walked in! The plan is working! Perfectly I might add!

Until I see Dez reach into his pocket, and pull out a crystal bracelet. Trish and I are both at a loss for words. So is Ally. She is so excited about it that she kisses Dez's cheek in happiness.

I turn to Trish, man she is so pale! She could be a ghost! Which would usually have been awesome if she was a ghost, except now was not the time to die!

"Trish? What's wro-"

"I helped him buy that bracelet." Trish states simply, sounding really depressed. "I thought it was for me, but…but I guess not."

Which makes sense, I mean, if I helped Ally buy something romantic that hadn't gone to me, then I'd be depressed too!

But after the moment passed, Trish went right on back to acting, as did I.

It was hard, but had to be done. If this didn't work, I don't know what will!

* * *

**see, it isn't my best work ever. but oh well**

**as i said before, be prepared for long waits for the next chapter or a hiatus note. I'll write the next chapter really soon.**

**okay, review, and please please_ PLEASE! _be kind!  
**


End file.
